


morning kisses

by ultralites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, this is some hardcore dick thirst ladies so u better saddle up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultralites/pseuds/ultralites
Summary: a morning kiss turns into a morning session.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 262





	morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> heppy new years, bitches. eat up!

the room is warm and silent when you slip back inside. 

dick sleeps peacefully, sprawled over the warm spot you’d left when you got up this morning. his big body takes up the majority of the bed, arms wrapped under your pillow and legs spread out across the mattress. you manage to find the space to slip in anyway, pressing your cold nose against his and cooing softly. he’s usually a heavy sleeper but today he’s already smiling, already moving to wrap an arm around you and shift over so you’re pressed right to his front. 

you can’t help the giggle that escapes your lips, nuzzling further against him as your frigid fingers gently tease at the skin of his neck. he shivers, the warm hand on your hip tightening its grip. he’s quick to move it though, capturing your cold fist in his and bringing it up to his lips. 

“you’re freezing,” he murmurs, pressing gentle kisses to your skin. 

“it’s snowing outside,” you respond, eyes fixed on the way his lips move against your fingers. he meets your gaze and when he smiles, it’s contagious. 

“is it? i’m not surprised,” he hums, letting your hand go and instead moving to stroke at your cheek. “the news said it was supposed to.” 

your answering hum is quiet, his smile softening at the way your eyes shine. he can’t help himself, not when you’re looking at him like that; like he’s the only thing in the world you could ever need. dick loves when you get like this, all dewey-eyed and hungry with want. he loves how unabashed you are, how shameless you are in the way you respond to his touches, his kisses. he purrs your name quietly and when you press your searching mouth against his, it turns into a groan. 

it’s always like this, every moment quietly charged with the same ravenous passion that consumes him now. his kiss is heavy with want, with adoration. you eagerly allow him to consume you too. 

“baby,” you whisper, tangling your fingers in his hair as he moves his kisses to your chin, under your jaw. “dickie.” 

he laughs, the sound low and warm, and he nips at your skin before he trails kisses back up to your wanting lips, eager to taste the coffee on your breath and eager to please you. your mouth moves languidly against his, tongue gentle when it prods at his lips. he sighs, arm tightening around your waist as you easily regain control of the kiss, soothing him with just a few soft swipes of your tongue against his. soon enough, you’re able to pull away completely, smiling up at him as he pushes a stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

“well, good morning to you, too,” he murmurs, adoring smile in place as you beam up at him. 

“good morning, my love,” you coo, nuzzling your nose against his. “sorry to wake you up this early. i just couldn’t resist.” 

“i’m not mad,” he assures, laughing softly. “in fact, i’m quite the opposite.” 

your answering giggle is sweet. when you move to kiss him again, he’s already moving to meet you halfway, lips capturing yours in another gentle kiss. he hums against you, both arms wrapped around you now as he helps you climb on top of him. you pull away with that same sweet smile, but when you situate yourself further and feel the hard heat of his cock in his boxers, it turns wicked. 

“mmmm,” you purr, hand reaching down to stroke him over the fabric. “i just wanted to come kiss you good morning, dickie. how do you always end up like this?”

his smile is languid and lazy, his hands sure when they find your hips. you’re not surprised when he starts guiding you against him, rocking you with a deliciously gentle force that has your head rolling back on your shoulders. 

“i’m just showing you how i say good morning to you too, baby.” 

dick punctuates the sentiment with a heavy roll of his hips, dragging the length of him along the heat of your covered cunt. he pulls the moan right out of your throat, fingers curling into your skin as he lets himself indulge in one more thrust, biting his lip as you eagerly match the pressure in his hips. it’s delicious, the heady friction you create, boiling and frothing in your bellies as you allow yourselves to play this little game for a while. 

he knows exactly how to play you, knows exactly what parts of your body to touch and where to grab you and how to move you. he lets it’s stay gentle for a little while, but your quiet desperation fuels the desire pooling heavy in his gut and soon enough, he’s giving in to the sinful way you drag your sweet pussy against him. it gets a little more frantic when he suddenly flips you over, pressing a wet kiss against your lips as he continues to roll his hips against you. you moan, legs spreading further as you invite him in closer, arms wrapping tight around his back as he shifts to find the perfect angle. 

“my sweet girl,” he whispers, adoringly, still fucking against you wantonly. “i love what you do to me, baby. i love how fucking desperate you make me.” 

you groan, hips flexing against the pressure of his delicious thrusts, pussy clenching around air as the heat in your belly suddenly ignites into an inferno. dick has a knack for doing this to you, turning you into a horny mess desperate for any kind of attention from him. you love this kind of thing, too, when the two of you can be free to want each other and in turn show how much you want each other. you love how raw it feels, fucking against each like this, so eager and wanting of the other. dick would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy it either, the way his cock pulses in his boxers proof of how fucking hot it makes him. 

“dick,” you croon, tilting your head back as he gives a particularly deep roll of his hips, hitting you just right. something in his gut drops, then, and he feels an electrifying rush of heat as he repeats the action once, twice, a third time. “ _ dickie… _ ” 

something inside him snaps, then, feeling the way you move your hips with him, matching him thrust for thrust. it’s instinctual, the need that overwhelms him, the need to be as close to you as he possibly could. he finds your lips for a greedy kiss, groaning against your mouth as you let him kiss you like his life depended on it. soon enough he’s inevitably tugging at your underwear. the both of you are quick to pull them down your hips, then your hands are pulling his boxers down and wrapping around the thick weight of his cock. he sighs into your kiss as you start stroking him softly. 

his fingers search, too, and soon they find the wet heat of your pussy, teasing through your slit deliciously as he gathers your accumulating wetness. 

“fuck,” he groans, thrusting his hips sharply when you squeeze his cock. “you’re soaked, baby.” 

“i just want you, dickie,” you’re purring again, stroking his cock with a little more fervor. “i love when i can have you like this.” 

you pull him down by his neck, licking along the shell of his ear as the hand still around his cock starts stroking with a new, delicious pressure. “you gonna give me what i want, dickie? you gonna fuck me good morning?” 

“fuck,” he repeats, laughing, as he throws his head back when you suck a hot kiss against the base of his throat. “how did i get so damn lucky?” 

the question goes unanswered. dick doesn’t like wasting his time with you, so the sudden intrusion of his heavy cock sinking into your slick pussy steals the breath straight from your lungs. he groans a delicious, deep sound, and you mewl brokenly as your pussy clenches against the sudden pressure of his girth stretching you open. it’s delicious, the heat that washes over your body. you can’t do anything but purr as he begins thrusting inside of you, using one hand to press your thigh against the mattress as he pulls your other leg around his hip.

this stretch is instant. dick sinks right to the balls, it feels like, both of you crying out as your pussy takes the full length of him. it’s deliciously filthy, the slick sounds that accompany the smooth roll of his hips. he’s gentle, at first, savoring the white-hot heat of your pussy, the way his cock feels so perfectly engulfed by you. he’s impatient, though, the delicious heat of your sex overwhelming everything else. soon enough he’s fucking into you with enough force to leave you breathless, pressing you tight to the mattress as his cock sinks to that same delicious place every time. 

“fuck,” he groans, throwing his head back as you use a pillow to cover your face, muffling your intensifying moans. “fuck, baby. fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

he can’t think much beyond that, consumed with the incredible way you take his cock. your pussy gives to him eagerly, clinging to his every thrust and seemingly sucking him right back in. sex with you is always amazing but today there is something electrifying, something dizzying and dazzling that makes it feel completely and totally invigorating. 

“yes, baby, yes,” you cry, voice still muffled by the pillow. “like that, dickie, like that.” 

your hips still move with his, hungry for the hard pressure of his body pressing into yours. he learned early on that it’s one of his favorite things about you, the shameless way you always seem to move during sex that maximizes your pleasure. you always know what you want and how to get it, and it’s something that he admires greatly, especially when you’re helping him fuck his cock as deep into you as he possibly could. soon enough, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes around the otherwise silent room, accompanied by the heady sound of your moans and groans. as his pace quickens, as you’re moved up the bed with every deep thrust of his hips, the headboard thumps against the wall. 

it’s delicious, how good he fucks you, how good he makes you feel. the position you’re in is magnificent, but dick finds himself eager to fuck you face-first into the mattress. after a few more well-angled thrusts, he pulls out of you and guides you onto your elbows and knees, cock once again sinking unceremoniously into your wanting pussy. 

“there it is,” he coos, the palm of his hand stroking up your spine as he gives a few gentle pushes of his hips. “that’s my girl, taking my cock so well. you’re such a good girl, baby. you treat me so nice.” 

you can’t stop the helpless way you moan, tilting your head back as begins to increase the pressure behind his thrusts. it takes him a moment to adjust himself inside of you, a few seconds of pulling at your hips and spreading your knees, then he finally finds the angle he’s looking for and once again sinks all the way down. he groans, his heavy body sliding over yours as he begins a steady pace, breathing harshly into your ear as he slides an arm across your body and finds your clit. 

“fuck, baby,” he groans, the sound of skin slapping against skin once again filling the quiet room. “look at how your good your pussy takes me.” 

you’re a groaning mess underneath him, lost between the delicious fullness of his cock inside you and the sure way his fingers rub your clit. you can only moan louder in response, trying to flex your hips against the relentless pace he’s starting to set. once again, the room is filled with the delicious cadence of sex: moans and groans, skin slapping against skin, and finally, the harsh sound of the headboard thumping against the wall. 

dick doesn’t get to fuck you like this often, so he knows the both of you won’t last much longer. you’re practically putty in his hands, totally lost to the haze of what he makes you feel, eyes closed and jaw slack against the pillow. in the moment, he is struck with the sudden extent of his love for you. you’re totally pliant underneath him, totally trusting; willing. he thinks it might be weird moment to be reminded of it, but your faith in him taking care of you, guiding you, loving you, it’s a stark reminder of just how lucky he really is to have you. despite everything, despite all the shit with his family and his job and his life, you’re still here sharing the most vulnerable parts of yourself with him.

it’s a striking moment, realizing how much you mean to him right there with his cock fucking your pussy, but dick doesn’t mind it as he only picks up his pace, nearly sliding you up the bed with the force of his thrusts. 

“god, i love you,” he murmurs, sucking sloppy, needy kisses along the column of your throat. “i love you so much, baby. so fucking much.” 

the way you cry out nearly paralyzes him with want. your turn your head towards his, opening your eyes, hazy and heavy with need but so full of love dick could nearly choke on it. you smile, a soft thing despite the way he continues to plow into you, and you tangle your fingers in his hair as you pull him in to rest his forehead against yours. 

you moan softly when he finally presses you all the way against the mattress, thrusts slowing a tad before he’s readjusting to get a better angle again. he stays close, though, staring lovingly into your eyes as he once again starts fucking you, this time so deep and thorough you feel it all the way in your toes. he hovers over you, pressing soft kisses against your lips every few thrusts and breathing with you. it doesn’t take long, then. he can feel the way your pussy starts to flutter, the hitch in your breathing and the way you pull desperately at his hair all indicators that you’re close. 

“it feels like you’re about to come, sweetheart,” his voice sounds like honey, smooth and deep and just barely tinted with the heat of his own imminent release. “are you close?” 

he presses a few sloppy kisses to your cheek as you nod frantically. “yes, baby, yes. i’m so close, dickie. i’m so so close. ” 

he knows to pick up his pace, then, grinning as you push your hips up and he wiggles a hand between your body and the mattress. he finds your clit in no time. you groan unabashedly as his fingers start flicking it in time with his thrusts, easily coaxing your body to the crest you so desperately desire.

“my sweet baby, will you come for me?” he rasps, the heat of his breath in your ear sending shocks through your pussy. “can you come all over my cock for me, huh, princess? can you be a good girl and get it nice and wet with your pussy?” 

“dick” you cry, throwing your head back as you finally hit your peak. it’s all-consuming, the way your orgasm overwhelms the both of you. you’re used to mind blowing climaxes, but this feels absolutely earth-shattering. dick feels it too, from the way your breath straight stops to your wildly fluttering hole. it’s instant, the force of your orgasm, and it takes dick right down with you. he whines into your ear, pelvis desperately pounding against your ass as he fucks you both straight through it, hips stuttering and flexing against the onslaught of pure sensational heat in your bellies. 

by the time you both come down, dick is collapsed against your back, breathing harshly against the skin of your neck as you try to tether yourself back to earth. he rolls off of you, though, and he falls to your side and covers his eyes with his forearm, laughing breathlessly as you adjust to face him. he knows you look absolutely fucked. 

“shit,” you rasp, licking your lips as you move some hair out of your face. “why don’t we do that every morning?” 

dick laughs again. the sound is bright in the sudden silence of your bedroom. you can’t help but laugh with him, moving to stroke a hand over his chest as you both still work to catch your breath. he catches it with his free hand, squeezing your delicate fingers between his as the two of you settle into the warmth of your bed, the haze of your morning settled into your bones making you ache deliciously. 

“i love you,” he says, once the giggles have faded and his chest steadies. “i really, really, love you.” 

something warm settles into your chest. when he pulls you closer, you melt against him and eagerly welcome the loving kiss he presses against your lips. dick smiles as that same warmth rushes over him too. in the cold light of the morning, when you whisper your love into his ear and press wanting kisses against his skin, he knows you both feel perfectly, wonderfully content. 


End file.
